King and Lionheart
by hattifnattenjeni
Summary: Something I wrote for a friend on tumblr. DenNor, AU.


They had called him crazy, they had called him a love-struck fool, because in the eyes of the self-proclaimed "experts" there was no way for a prince to love a commoner, and no way for a man to love another man. But what does the critics who never have done anything but follow the stream know about what is possible.

As Dan walked down the halls of the big castle he recognized the faces on the paintings. Kings, Queens, countless of Duke's, Lord's and Baron's, and their respective Duchess', Dame's and Baroness'.  
Nori had walked with him down the halls and corridors of the castle, trying to teach him the names of every single person that could be seen on the canvas of the paintings, some over a hundred years old.

The only hall that Dan had memorized completely was the hall leading to the throne room. He had more than half memorized in the long corridor to the Nori's bedroom, which he was grateful for.  
One wrong answer too much could mean that he wouldn't be spending the night with his lover and instead be forced to spend his night guarding the very same door that only moments earlier had been slammed in his face.

Dan laughed quietly to himself as he rubbed his nose. He remembered when Nori had slammed the door in his face once as teenagers, and Dan had been too close and his nose had broken.  
Nori had been more careful around him after that, and Dan never said anything but he noticed the way that Nori would let his fingers trail over the bridge of his nose and down to the tip with a touch that was lighter than a feather blowing in the wind. It had never looked quite the same after that day.

Nori himself was a peculiar type, although Dan couldn't exactly blame him. He had grown up in a very sheltered environment, and Dan had been his only real friend. Nori was the heir to the throne, the predestined ruler of Thrándgard, a prince and a son of Ypper.  
Nori was the only still living son of King Ypper, a King who had grown very old and lost his other sons on the battlefield. Dan thought that perhaps that was why so many people were critical to his relationship to the prince. Two men can share a throne, but not have an heir that is their own.

The thought of never being accepted by his fellow commoners as anything but a reckless son of a maid who became a knight and lover of their future ruler saddened him, but when he entered the throne room and saw Nori stand there, in robes that were the coldest of blue and flowed around him, the light coming through the old and large windows illuminating him and making him look even more like a fae creature from folklore and myths than he usually did, all negative thoughts vanished. Dan would always think that Nori was breathtakingly beautiful, and he would always remind him.

But this day, the gaze from the deep blue eyes that he loved so much silenced him. His mind was spinning with words of love, questions he sought the answers for, and wishes he wanted to be fulfilled, so much that he remained speechless when Nori embraced him and stroked his hair, humming a song without words in his ear and enjoying the peaceful moment.

Dan let out a shuddering breath as he took hold of Nori's shoulders and pushed him away just enough so he could look him in the eyes. Nori raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look as Dan fumbled with his words. Dan had memorized the words he was supposed to say in this moment.  
He had repeated them for himself and tried to not imagine the reaction he would get. He had decided that it was better to not hope or fear anything, because nothing could prepare him for Nori's reactions.

Nori, his beloved price that behaved much like the oceans he adored. The smallest wind could turn his mood around and he'd let a storm rage for an eternity if he wanted to, and it would only stop when he learned how to swallow his pride.

"I want to ask you something," Dan's voice was crackling and uncertain, and it only made Nori's frown deepen. Dan let his hands fall down from Nori's shoulders to take hold of his hands, and he held them gently.

"You do know that I love you more than anyone else, and that I could never imagine a life without you," Nori's eyes widened with confusion. Dan knew that this was his only chance, and that he has to take it.

"So I am hoping that you are willing to spend the rest of your days in this world with me," Dan's grip on Nori's hands tightened for a moment, and he swallowed a nervous sigh. Nori smiled at him and squeezed his hands and embraced him once more.

"You know that my heart is yours, you never had to ask," Nori said, happiness evident in his voice and Dan felt the rock in his chest drop and fade away, as his laughter mixed with Nori's in the vacant room. His voice was filled with bliss as he asked his one love the one question that had been echoing in his mind for many moons.

"Will you marry me?"

An equally blissful voice answered him,

"Of course I will."


End file.
